


When in Rome...

by arenee1999



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sends Avon and Vila down to a planet whose society is modeled after Ancient Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1, sometime after episode # 1x09. Written in response to vandonovan's Roman!Avon artwork.  
> http://community.livejournal.com/b7fanart/10714.html  
> http://community.livejournal.com/b7fanart/10364.html

"Are you sure you need me to go with you?" Vila asked, while eyeing the clothes he had just changed into.

"Quite sure. Now quit complaining," Avon snapped, as he finished changing his own clothes. "Avalon sent Blake the information about this planet. They are hoping Avalon will be able to use it as one of her bases. Blake needs to make these people trust him."

"Then why is he sending us?"

"There are two reasons. He thinks the clothing is better suited to us."

"I still don't understand why we have to wear these things. What are they?"

Avon sighed as he came out of the bathroom. "They are called togas. The Aurelians don't trust outsiders. They are technologically advanced but only the upper echelons of their society know about the technology. They've modelled their culture after the ancient Roman civilisation of Earth, hoping the ancient culture will help fool the Federation. Blake thinks they will be more trusting if we arrive dressed in the same style of clothing they wear."

"Why hasn't the Federation tried to take over the planet?"

"The only thing on Aurelius that is worth anything is the technology that the Federation doesn't know about. The planet itself is mostly desert."

"Wonderful!" Vila cried sarcastically, "another hot, dry planet full of nothing but sand! I don't see why you need me to go down there."

"The other reason we are going down instead of Blake is the Aurelians are interested in my computer skills. If you would rather not go I could take Jenna or Cally. I'm sure we could manage to get through the security doors without you, they only have the MasterSeal 2500 locking system," Avon replied silkily as he turned to leave the cabin.

"A MasterSeal 2500," Vila whispered to himself. "On second thought, the planet doesn't sound that bad," Vila said as he turned to follow Avon from the cabin. "At least no one will be shooting at us and I could use a bit of sun."

~fin~


End file.
